


Chapter 2 上善若水

by fran0110



Category: movie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran0110/pseuds/fran0110
Summary: 直下江最阔，近东楼更高





	Chapter 2 上善若水

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点小闪回，小炒肉

林臻东似乎酒醒了大半：“我还以为，你要把我带到公海上先奸后杀了。”  
洪阔斜睨了他一眼，冷笑：“你都被我奸了几百遍了，有这个价值吗？”  
车内的气氛陷入一种诡异的沉默中。  
林臻东微微眯着眼看过去，洪阔斜倚着车门，左手托着下巴看窗外的夜景，高架上的灯光透过车窗照进来，映亮了他那张好像永远停留在16岁的脸。  
最近几年，他感觉越来越摸不清洪阔在想什么了。明明是从小看到大的一张脸，每一个微表情都烂熟于心，挑一挑眉就知道他想要什么，却好像在岁月蹉跎中渐渐模糊了面目。  
林臻东着魔般的伸手，抬起食指拨弄了一下洪阔的嘴唇，洪阔扭头直视他，目光灼灼。  
林臻东胸口热气上涌，拦腰一搂就把人抱到了腿上，一手捏着他的下巴就吻了上去。洪阔也没有反抗，手臂绕上林臻东的脖子，任凭酒气裹挟着热气湿气卷进口腔深处。林臻东勾着他的舌头拼命吮吸，俩人呼吸都腻在一处，分不清彼此。  
洪阔的助理合上商务车前后座之间的隔板，黑超墨镜下目光闪动，低声吩咐司机：“开快点！”

等到了地儿，洪阔好像才是醉酒的那个，被林臻东半抱半搂的带下车来。  
这地方林臻东再熟悉不过，他从小玩到大的地方——洪家的酒庄别墅。这是座落在车场附近的一个小庭院，地方虽然不大，却十分雅致精巧，是当年洪阔母亲家族的资产之一。当年，洪阔的母亲生下他之后，身体一直不好，很多年都带着洪阔在这里休养居住。后来洪母身体好转，搬回老宅居住，这里也就成了洪阔的专属天地，他每次回国都会在这里落脚，到车场也就一脚油门的距离。  
林臻东自觉是半个主人，搂着洪阔就要进门。  
“等等！”洪阔忽然抬头说，推开林臻东，扭头就朝他的助理示意了一下。  
黑衣大汉立刻从商务车的后备箱里掏出一个工具箱，洪阔走过去打开工具箱，从里面挑挑拣拣的，拎出一把榔头。  
林臻东心里一抖，面上却还故作镇静：“有话好好说，别动家伙。”  
洪阔拎着榔头，走到被小弟开回来的那辆阿斯顿马丁面前，抬头挑眉看向助理：“就是这辆？”  
助理点点头，洪阔扬起手中的榔头，“砰！砰砰砰砰！”一顿乱砸。  
这辆车也算是结实，车头被砸了几个大坑，lin's energy的巨大LOGO深深的凹陷了下去。洪阔又乒乒乓乓，把车窗玻璃砸了个粉碎。  
几个开跑车回来的小弟，在旁边默不作声不敢说话。  
洪阔砸累了，把榔头一丢：“重的要死的垃圾，也能开出去飙野车，真是丢人。”他从小接受的都是精英教育，家教优良，所会的骂人词儿，最严重的莫过于“垃圾，卧槽”云云，再多的他也想不起来了，再多加一个就是陆诗人的“狗娘养”了。  
林臻东知道他挺生气的，虽然面子上有点磨不过去，也不好发作，摸着鼻子咳了一声：“行了？消气了吗？”  
洪阔走到他面前，皱起鼻子，闻了闻：“赶紧去洗澡，一身的酒臭。”  
“你刚才可是吻得挺带劲儿啊！”林臻东腹诽。  
……

洪阔人如其名，天生喜欢开敞宽阔的空间，他母亲搬走之后，除了“上善若水”这个别墅名牌之外，内部结构完全被改造了。地下室是酒窖，二层只有一间是洪阔的工作室和十分宽敞的露台。一层空间隔成客厅，厨房餐厅一体，另外就是一间独立的卧室。  
林臻东擦着头发出来，看到洪阔正在客厅弯腰检查他带回来的所有箱子。洪阔作为一个典型的处女座B型，事事必求逻辑严谨，条理清晰，他自己东西物品也是一贯亲力亲为的归纳整理，丝毫不允许别人插手。  
洪阔正在核对他的箱子，就觉得一个热乎乎的怀抱从身后搂过来，把他缠得死紧，林臻东在他耳边呼出热气：“刚下飞机呀！”  
“起开，我还没检查完。”  
林臻东拦腰把人抱起来，让他两条腿儿在空中乱蹬，闷着笑：“你怎么不先检查检查我？”  
洪阔挣不开他，只能被抱着往卧室去，随着他仰倒在床上的动作，直接躺在了身上。他扭得像条蛇，气喘吁吁的翻个身骑在林臻东肚子上，伸手掐住林大少的脖子：“让我检查检查，有没有偷吃？”  
“不敢，不敢。”林臻东两手揉捏他的屁股，“我可是立了贞节牌坊的人。”  
洪阔圆嘟嘟的嘴唇翘起来，露出一丝几不可见的笑意：“真是感天动地，要不要给你做个牌挂身上？”  
“好啊！”林臻东眼睛一亮，“就用你的小螺丝刀给我刻一个呗！”  
洪阔一扭身下床：“免了，我还要去洗澡。”  
“我陪你啊！”林臻东亦步亦趋。  
最后洗澡变成了妖精打架，洪公子被揉得嗓子都哑了，整个人趴在浴室洗面台上，身后被狠狠的侵犯。  
林臻东一边摸他的乳头一边打他的屁股，狠狠的操进去，他低喘一声：“小阔……宝贝儿，你这里怎么这么紧这么软？”  
“呜呜呜……”洪阔被操得出不来声，嗓子哑哑的抽泣，他刚被用唇舌好好伺候了一番的前面，现在又因为林臻东硕大的阴茎，开始又胀痛起来，体内那块软肉被无数次的摩擦，那股比刚才更汹涌的野火从甬道里烧遍全身。  
林臻东捏着他的下巴扭过脸来，叼着他的嘴唇狠狠吮吸，舌头伸进嘴里探索口腔的每一处，两个人的涎液交融，口水沿着洪阔的脸颊滴落到洗面台上。  
“砸我的车，嗯？”林臻东把人扭过来，捧着屁股双腿架上肩头，拼命操干洪阔的小穴，把他的屁股撞得滚烫发红，肉与肉撞击的啪啪声回荡在浴室里。  
洪阔抽抽噎噎地搂紧林臻东的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，“就砸 ！垃圾车！”他被操的浑身都泛红，小腹紧绷，硬邦邦的阴茎擦在林臻东的腹肌上，射出一股股粘稠的白液。洪阔整个人不受控制地抽搐起来，呻吟哭泣着死死缠紧林臻东，小穴里一阵痉挛抽搐，爽的他头皮发麻，直接把人抵在浴室的墙上，做最后的冲刺。  
又是操了百十来下，洪阔哭得止不住，他一下下的摇着头：“东东哥哥，别……太快了。呜呜呜……别弄了，我不行了。东东哥哥……"他一声声一句句，喊得林臻东胸口热血都要涌出来了，狠狠地抵住他穴，抖着腰把精液灌进他的体内。洪阔被疾风暴雨般的高潮激得嗓子喊断了声，脖子仰着浑身都崩溃了般的痉挛不止，干性高潮过后，阴茎才抖抖索索的沥出最后一点精液。

林臻东抱着人在浴室好生清理了一番，这次弄得他狠了，俩人自从上次在张弛的婚礼上不欢而散之后，已经两个多月没见面了。除了学生时代大考的几次，这是他们相隔最久的分别，难免都有点激动。洪阔嘛，床下的时候牙尖嘴利得理不饶人，到了床上你把他办踏实了，他就是“直下江最阔，浪呀嘛浪打浪”那种。  
俩人在浴室里又磨蹭了好一会儿，才滚回卧室床上。这次在浴室，清理方便，干干净净的躺在床上，洪阔很是满意，软绵绵地偎在林臻东怀里，小嘴也不叭叭了，乖巧得像只小兔子。  
林臻东最近被老爹、表哥修理得有点惨，爱车还被砸了，这会儿才觉得有点舒心，捧着洪阔的小脸亲了又亲，才搂着人睡过去。

林臻东和洪阔，从某种意义上来讲，是真正的青梅竹马，同时也算是沾亲带故，理论上，洪阔应该喊林臻东一句“表哥”。  
当年“洪氏机械”是S市实业领域的领头羊，而林臻东的父亲创立的“林氏能源”却是新晋实业巨贾。  
洪氏家族历代从商，富贵多年、诗书传家，“林氏能源”作为改开之后的新一代能源企业，在林董事长的带领下，也是蒸蒸日上。两家祖父那一代就有交往，于是林臻东的姑姑就嫁给了洪阔的叔父，两家结为姻亲，这第三代的结晶就是洪飞。作为两边的长兄，洪飞自然是不负家族众望，无论学业还是事业都做得有声有色。十年前，他看准了张弛的赛车天赋，进军赛车行业，同时也拉动了双方家族企业在S市的声望，把“林氏能源”和“洪氏机械”的优势发挥到了极致。  
林臻东和洪阔虽然并没有血缘关系，却因着两家的关系，从洪阔出生起，俩人就算是认识了，虽然那时候林臻东还是个光屁股的小屁孩。  
家里人大部分都只知道他俩感情好得像一个人一样，洪阔16岁去美国读书，林臻东几乎是一个月飞一次国际航班，中间还借口在美国游学住了大半年。  
更深一层的关系，大概也只有洪飞和张弛这些车队的老人知道，林臻东的那些狐朋狗友虽然心里明白，却从来不敢多说。  
自从林臻东进了职业赛车圈子，他身边的男男女女是从来都不缺的，可他一直兴趣缺缺，有那个时间，他不如多跑几趟美国。时间一久，陆一寒他们背后都说林臻东这么个人，偏偏遇到一个洪阔，这辈子是被拿捏住了。  
当事俩人似乎毫无察觉，两个月前，在张弛的婚礼上还吵了起来，最后不欢而散。起因主要还是因为林臻东要力保张弛留下来的总冠军位置，洪阔觉得他水平还没到，建议他稳扎稳打，林臻东虽然一直对洪阔千依百顺，这次却觉得他不信任自己，甚至看不起自己。再加上洪阔在美国读书的时候，时而也会参加当地的赛车赛事，他是专业级别的领航员和最好的机械师，所有车队都对他趋之若鹜，可是他一直采取临时参加的形式，从来没有正式签约任何一支车队。林臻东觉得张弛退役了，他有责任承担起车队未来的发展，他心里世界上任何人都无法与洪阔的水平相比，就算有那也是假的，他心里希望洪阔能够回国来，洪阔读的是机械制造与自动化，他在机械上的天赋几乎是与生俱来的，从很小开始就展露出来。洪阔想在国外车队再积累一些经验，他心里想的却是C国赛车联盟前会长退休前对林臻东的评价：“这是一个世界冠军的料子。”在他心里，林臻东也是世界上最好的，他值得最好的一切，当然也包括一个完全成熟的完美的自己。两个人一路相依成长起来，本来对彼此都是最了解的，却在从少年时代步入青年时代的这个岔路口上，彼此的心意阴差阳错的出现了偏差。  
那次俩人不欢而散之后，林臻东无心训练，像只斗败的公鸡一样，看什么都窝火，那天在街上遇到一辆飞快掠过他的红色法拉利，心里的火气一下子就窜上来了，才有了超速驾驶被交管局给请去喝茶的结局。  
现在倒好，洪阔倒是回来了，可林臻东面临禁赛一年的处罚，后面这一年，他们究竟应该怎么走？

林臻东午夜梦回，躺在床上呆呆望着天花板，怀里的人软软的哼了一声，侧过身用脸颊磨蹭了一下他的胸口。  
“东东哥哥，带我回家……”洪阔带着小小哭音的嗓子，听得林臻东心里一颤。  
那件事，已经过去十五年了，洪阔好像早就忘记了，可是他还是会被那些噩梦侵扰。  
林臻东搂紧了他，轻轻拍他的后背，心里默默的念：小阔，我在呢。


End file.
